


Il Cesare delle oche

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha), lisachan, MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non sa cosa farci, con un simile dono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Cesare delle oche

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la prima Tearoom di LandeDiFandom, esperimento di round robin dal vivo in un'ora di tempo.

A svegliarlo, quel mattino, è un suono estraneo. Ci mette un po’ a identificarlo; _oche_ , conclude ancor prima di aprire gli occhi, ascoltando i sibili furiosi mischiati al loro starnazzare.

Rimane immobile sul suolo erboso, la terra dura sotto la schiena e le braccia spalancate; non gli faranno del male se si dimostra innocuo, o almeno se lo augura. Se sposta la testa è solo per via del ronzio insistente di una mosca; se decide di alzarsi è unicamente per il borbottio sordo del proprio stomaco. Si passa una mano sul viso; la pelle è secca, scottata dal sole già troppo intenso delle prime ore del mattino.

Le grida delle oche sono già lontane.

"Ehi!" strilla un ragazzino – Gesù, non può avere più di tredici anni – "Ehi, tu! COSO!"

In ventisette anni, non si è mai sentito chiamare "coso" da nessuno. È una sensazione un po’ straniante.

"Scusa?" sbatte le palpebre, confuso, "Tu chi sei?"

"Chi sei tu, semmai!" insiste il ragazzino. Indossa solo un paio di pantaloni marroni sdruciti, ha i piedi nudi, i capelli biondi arruffati sulla testa e un inquietante bastone nodoso in mano. "Mi spaventi le oche!"

"Come, prego?" ribatte lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia, "Semmai, se permetti, sono le oche che spaventano me."

"Sciocchezze!" replica il ragazzino, furibondo, "Le oche erano tranquille. Poi arrivi tu, spunti fuori dal nulla, e me le agiti tutte! Guarda, si sono sparpagliate ovunque! Ora mi toccherà andare in giro per tutta la campagna a recuperarle una per una!"

"La campagna…?" si guarda intorno con occhi vacui, come rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di dove effettivamente si trovi, "Ma dove sono?"

"E lo chiedi a me?" risponde il ragazzino, con aria impertinente. Ha una mano sul fianco e le gambe divaricate. Forse, tirandolo su, i suoi genitori avrebbero dovuto prenderlo a ceffoni più spesso. "Se non lo sai tu!"

"Io non so niente," risponde lui con un sospiro paziente, "Mi sono risvegliato qui ed è tutto quello che ricordo."

"Vuoi dire che non ricordi neanche come ti chiami, dove vivi e da dove vieni?" domanda il ragazzino.

Lui, colpito dalla domanda, si ferma a riflettere.

"Come mi chiamo dovrei saperlo," riflette ad alta voce, ma non riesce a ricordare il proprio nome, i ricordi seccati dal troppo sole come pomodori da conserva, che dopo parecchi istanti. Almeno, un nome lo affascina più di tutti quelli cui ha pensato rapidamente, cercando il proprio, perciò si convince che è quello. "Cesare. Il mio nome è Cesare."

"Quello è il MIO nome," ribatte il ragazzino.

"Che c'è, pensi di averlo solo tu?" ribatte, tornando a sdraiarsi. Il cielo è più interessante di qualsiasi cosa lo circondi, perciò torna a guardare quello. "E comunque non è importante da dove vengo."

Il ragazzino - l'altro Cesare, si corregge mentalmente - sbuffa. "Vado a riprendere le oche, ci metterò tutto il giorno. Cerca di ricordarti dove abiti, Cesare Coso, perché qua la sera l'è freddo e in casa non abbiamo spazio per un forst... forestar...," si impappina, a disagio, "forestiero."

Cesare non risponde. Chiude gli occhi e li riapre ritmicamente per schermarsi dal calore del sole, perdendosi nel blu intenso del cielo. Si riappropria a poco a poco dell'odore della sua campagna, del fieno tagliato da poco, del concime che fermenta e degli animali che vivono nella _sua_ fattoria. Si riappropria dei suoi ricordi, rimembrando che sì, c'erano anche le oche, e odiava rincorrerle per tutta la campagna per recuperarle perché erano sciocche e si spaventavano per un nonnulla. Si riappropria del battito furioso del suo cuore, spaventato dalla realizzazione e desideroso di rivedere tutto ciò che era suo e che gli è stato strappato in pochi anni come petali di una margherita.

Ha chiesto con rabbia al destino tante di quelle volte di tornare indietro, che adesso che è accaduto davvero - non sa come, non sa perché, non ha idea del perché sia successo così, separato dalla sua esistenza passata - non sa cosa farci, con un simile dono. Si chiede se gli sarà possibile impedire l'incidente del babbo con il trattore, se avrà la fermezza di convincere la mamma a farsi curare in ospedale in città, se potrà far desistere Cinzia dallo sposare un uomo che non la amerà mai e Corrado dal partire per l'Inghilterra per non tornare più. E si chiede come potrà mai fare per presentarsi alla sua famiglia ed entrare anche nelle loro vite, per riuscire a compiere tutto questo. Gli basta anche un cantuccio nel fienile e una scodella di polenta gialla, per il momento: se c'è una cosa in cui Cesare, da piccolo, era molto bravo, era raccontare frottole agli sconosciuti.


End file.
